


Tür 2 - Grau

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, POV Greg Lestrade, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Ich wünsche einen schönen Ersten Advent! :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 3





	Tür 2 - Grau

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche einen schönen Ersten Advent! :)

Ich erwachte und mein Blick schweifte zum Fenster.

Da wir gestern Abend den Rollladen nicht runtergelassen hatten, konnte ich sehen, wie es draußen aussah und das, was ich sah, war zwar typisch für diese Jahreszeit aber keines Falls schön.  
Denn ich blickte, in eine graue Nebelsuppe die so dicht war, dass man denken konnte die Wolken wären auf den Boden hinabgesunken.

Ein Glück war Sonntag und ich hatte kein Bereitschaftsdienst, das hieß ich konnte mich einfach wieder umdrehen und versuchen noch etwas weiter zu schlafen.

Das tat ich mit einem wohligen seufzen auch und blickte meinen noch tief und fest schlafenden Mann an, der auch langsam aber stetig grau wurde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt ich wieder in Morpheus Arme.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)


End file.
